Superior
by petvampire
Summary: Oh, glorious PWP. Tseng x Reno x Rufus. Enjoy the delicious evil.


A hand grabbed his tie, jerking him forward by it; another arm was wrapped around his waist, keeping him in place. He was arced forward over the arm, lips dragged to a kiss as his body was dragged backwards, ground into the firm press of hips. Reno could feel the arousal pushing against him, could hear the cool chuckle when he tried to at once push back into it and pull forward, away from it.

How had this happened?

He remembered being called up to Rufus' office. Remembered cold grey eyes looking at him as though he were insignificant, although it had never really bothered him. Remembered Tseng shutting the door behind him and locking it. Remembered the rage that had been present in the elder Turk's bearing, though he didn't show it at all in his expression.

It had been an 'official reprimand' for things going wrong, for Reno screwing up yet again. Although technically, he hadn't done anything at all, this time; Elena had gotten hurt on a routine mission, and they were placing the blame on him. It explained why Tseng was upset, at least, but not the rest of it. Reno had just expected to get yelled at and put on paperwork duty, not... _this_.

_This_ was the cold and efficient Turk leader sliding his tongue into his mouth, biting his lip and raking a hand through his hair, the other hand still in an iron lock on his tie. _This_ was Rufus fucking Shinra sliding a hand down the front of his pants, groping indelicately at the erection the redhead couldn't even begin to deny.

How in the _fuck_ had this happened?

Reno groaned into Tseng's mouth as Rufus' fingers deftly stroked his cock, knees practically buckling at the feeling. This was not the kind of reprimand he'd been expecting. The President's desk had been oddly clean of papers, and the locked door should have cued him in to _something_, but not the fact that his superiors were planning on getting into his pants. He had expected yelling, had expected a dock in his pay, had expected yet another rant about how his unprofessional behavior got people hurt. He had expected an argument about how he had actually been following protocol, whether or not they believed it, and he had expected to be shot down yet again and put back on probationary duties. That was how it always had been, until today.

Rufus had looked at him with those _eyes_ and the slightest hint of a smirk that he hadn't been able to hide. He'd said something about Reno needing to learn a lesson on professionality, and then Tseng had been there, angry but something else as well. They had pulled the redhead between the two of them, and that was that.

The Turk leader's lips pulled away from his, tracing up his jaw and to his ear, sucking the pierced cartilage into his mouth with an almost painfully pleasant jolt. "You're so goddamn infuriating, Turk," he half-hissed into Reno's ear, his usual cold demeanor replaced with heat and rough lust. Rufus smirked and gripped him harder, something that made even the playboy Turk lose his composure. Reno had done a damn lot, but not this.

He could feel Rufus pulling him back, moving a little, and Tseng was going with them, winding around the heavy bulk of the desk. The blonde behind him sat swiftly, settling in the plush chair, and yanked Reno with him, so the man was half-sprawled across his lap. He might have argued, but the hand still firmly down his pants didn't leave any room for comment.

Tseng had disconnected from them, now, leaving Reno panting a little; he leaned against the edge of the desk, watching his boss and his subordinate. A hand moved up, taking the ever-present tie out of his hair - even through a lust haze, Reno was surprised and appreciative. The cascade of slick, dark hair softened him, in a way, turned the cold Turk into something a little more human. He was damn gorgeous, Reno had always thought so, but the hair made it better.

Now the elegant, efficient Turk leader was unfastening his suit pants, beneath which Reno was even more surprised to see there were no undergarments at all. He was hard, a pale, flushing length jutting forward in a way that made the redhead unconsciously lick his lips. Now Tseng smiled, and it was hard, dangerous as he reached out, gripping his Turk's chin, pulling him forward. Reno was just barely on Rufus' lap now, and the other slid the chair forward a bit to make the reach easier.

"Suck," Tseng demanded, and that was an order Reno wouldn't dare disobey. He strained so he could wrap his lips around the other's cock, feeling long-fingered hands gripping at the back of his head. They popped the tie in his own hair and dug into the bright strands, dragging him down harder; he worked his mouth expertly around the heavy length, sliding from tip to base then back again.

Beneath him, Rufus was still working his hand teasingly along Reno's member, his own erection a hard press against the redhead's backside. He seemed content to watch for the moment, though, to observe and make the Turk squirm, at intervals. He was far too practiced at this for Reno to think it was the first time he'd done it - belatedly, he wondered whether his two superiors had been planning this, whether it was some kink the two of them had cooked up together. _Were_ they together? A rough tug on his hair from Tseng made Reno forget his thoughts, all his attention returning to the cock in his mouth.

The other was surprisingly soundless as Reno sucked him off, head tilted back and eyes half-lidded, mouth slack with pleasure, but only the slightest of noises passing his lips. The firm strength of the hands in the Turk's hair, though, told him how much Tseng was enjoying it. They guided him roughly, ever in control. Reno would have enjoyed seeing if the other ever lost that control, in the throes of pleasure, but he didn't get the chance - as soon as he was on the brink, Tseng jerked him back, panting lightly as he pulled the Turk's head away.

"You're not done yet," he hissed by way of explanation, stepping away from the desk and the others and moving around them, out of Reno's sightline.

Rufus burst into motion, more strength than the redhead had thought evident in that slender, wiry body, With quick movements he pushed the Turk forward to his feet, off balance, and turned the male, shoving him back once again until his spine hit the desk. Deft fingers pulled out the knot in his tie, undid the buttons of his shirt, and shoved all the fabric away, another sharp push making the male spill back onto the hard wood, sprawled and startled.

Tseng was there behind him in an instant, one large hand holding his wrists together. With seamless efficiency he wrapped the silken band of his own tie around the Turk's arms, anchoring the bonds to the desk somewhere, Reno wasn't sure where or how. He didn't care. Rufus was in front of him, sliding the redhead's pants and boxers down his hips, and Tseng hovered over him, leaning to suck a rose-colored nipple into his mouth. The redhead writhed, exposed and being more than pleasantly tormented.

The blonde before him was grinning now, but it was an expression that promised darkness, a smile that struck fear into the hearts of Shinra's enemies. Almost nonchalantly he pulled Reno to the limits of his restraints, so his hips were at the very edge of the desk - they'd planned this well. Tseng moved accommodatingly as the blonde pushed the Turk's legs up and apart, bending him back until his knees nearly touched the desk. Reno was damned flexible, and that was a clear advantage in a situation like this.

He heard the slight sounds of wood creaking, the opening and closing of a drawer, but Reno couldn't look down to see what Rufus was at. His gaze was all for Tseng, whose mouth had moved to tease the other pert nipple, flicking at it with his tongue, scraping teeth against the sensitive flesh. That smooth, black hair had spilled against his skin, cool and smelling faintly of exotic spice. Still, he felt it when Rufus pressed a lubed finger against his entrance, rubbing and teasing. It was impossible to split his attention between the two of them; Reno was shuddering in pleasure, trying to keep control of his senses at all.

Control, though, was the last thing they wanted him to have.

Rufus' finger pushed into him, suddenly through with playing; it stretched him quickly and mercilessly, a second and then a third finger added with only slight intervals between them. Tseng nipped hard at his chest, and Reno whimpered; Rufus laughed, low and sweet and dangerous, as he withdrew his fingers from the man. He moved for another few moments, and Reno knew even without seeing what he was doing - soon enough he felt the push of a lube-covered member at his entrance, and with a swift press of hips Rufus was embedded in him, the pain and pleasure making the redhead moan.

The Shinra President breathed in shallowly, reveling in the heat he was surrounded by. "He's damn tight, for being such a slut," he whispered with a laugh, the words presumably meant for Tseng, although they made Reno squirm. Yeah, he knew his reputation, but he had never thought Rufus would put it quite like _that_.

Again his thoughts were pushed away as the other rocked into him, not gentle, but not hurting him, either. It felt unbelievably good, and Reno tried to push himself forward for more, only to find the tie around his wrists and Tseng holding him back. Again he whined, and the darker Turk bit at his neck as if in retaliation, sucking to bring a livid mark to the surface. Reno wouldn't be allowed to forget this, even if he had wanted to. The evidence would be there, bold for all to see.

Rufus thrust into him harder, and Reno fought not to beg for more. Tseng kissed him, making it easier; he stifled his cries into the other's mouth, the roughness of it all only making things better for the Turk. He liked a little pain, and these two were giving him exactly what he wanted.

Maybe that hadn't been their intention, but hell, Reno was going to take what he could get. He had always managed to make an opportunity out of anything.

The blonde was louder than his dark-haired subordinate, Reno found; the man was moaning gruffly as he bucked into his Turk, making no attempts to stifle the sound. His office was set apart from the others, and besides, most everyone had gone home for the day. There was no one to hear it, even if one of the three had been screaming their heads off. Reno wasn't entirely sure that wouldn't be happening by the time they were done with him.

He was dying with pleasure - his cock ached, throbbed for lack of contact with it, and Rufus drove into his prostate, making him whine with pleasure even without his erection being touched. Tseng's contributions were smaller, but no less pleasurable - lips at his ear, teeth tugging at the earrings there, fingers toying with his nipples, neatly trimmed nails raking across his skin. He provided the foreplay that Rufus hadn't bothered with, and hadn't needed to, and Reno thought he would come on the spot, between the two of them.

That was when Tseng reached a hand down, fingers tight around the base of the redhead's cock. He squirmed and moaned fruitlessly, and the head Turk just smiled: "Not yet." Reno could do nothing but subside, whimpering loudly as Rufus chose that moment to further increase his thrusts. Another guttural groan parted his lips as he shoved himself in, hard, body spilling heat into Reno's. He panted for a long moment as he stayed buried within the Turk, and the redhead writhed underneath him once again, now bereft of all the pleasure he'd been enjoying.

Rufus moved away, and Tseng took his place; dripping as he was with the remains of lubricant and the blonde's cum, the head Turk didn't bother prepping Reno further. He pushed in without preamble, as ever swift and efficient, making the man beneath him cry out with instantaneous need.

The Shinra President was licking at his ear now, but Reno didn't care - Tseng commanded more attention than the other had, pumping into the redhead with an almost circular motion of his hips. It wasn't as hard, but it felt fucking _amazing_, the pressure hitting all the right places. One of Tseng's hands was at his hip, and only the tension and slight tremble in his fingers told Reno how much the man was enjoying it. He just stood there with head tilted back, eyes half closed as they had been before, fucking Reno as though it were something he did every day.

Shit, Reno wouldn't mind if it were. He'd be a lot more motivated to work if this was what he got in reward...

"Tseng," he moaned, and the other seemed to derive more pleasure from that simple sound, letting out a quiet, barely audible noise in response. Rufus nipped hard at his ear, and a breathless rendition of his name escaped the Turk as well, which seemed to please the man. He sucked happily at shoulder and throat, leaving more vividly red marks where his mouth had been, and slipped a hand down to tease the redhead's cock, fingers just barely touching.

It was more contact than he had expected, and more than he could endure, already at the limits of his own considerable endurance. Reno bit down hard on the inside of his lip, tasting salty blood and not caring in the least; Tseng was still pumping into him, edging up the speed as he felt the other Turk tightening around him. Rufus, above them all, just watched with a possessive grin as the redhead between them writhed, spent, and the Wutaian beyond brought himself to a hard-edged finish, buried in the man.

Reno was panting when all was said and done, a thin dribble of blood smeared at the corner of his mouth, though he couldn't exactly bring a hand down to wipe it away. If he'd had the breath, the Turk probably would have laughed at the thought; he hadn't even remembered his hands were bound until he had needed them.

Quick fingers loosened the ties, and the redhead felt the slight tingle in his fingertips as the blood started to run back to them. Still a bit disconcerted and unsure, he looked askance at the blonde behind the desk before pushing himself up, body languid and not aching just yet. It would later, but it would be well worth it.

Tseng was already cleaning up, ever efficient, not looking at him. It was Rufus who got his attention, commanding even disheveled and dirty. That was what had made him President of ShinRa, Reno guessed. A hand on his shoulder made the redhead turn, and the other just smirked at him, a crude joy in the back of his eyes as he watched the Turk for a moment, then raised a hand, languidly gesturing at the security camera in the corner.

"I suggest you do not forget who your superiors are after this, Turk. Otherwise, you may find the consequences a bit less pleasant." The warm languor the redhead had been feeling went to ice; he'd assumed the cameras were off. Why the hell would the President let himself be caught on film like this, anyway? It was more of a threat to Rufus or Tseng than to Reno, but still...

Biting his tongue, the redhead just nodded. The other chuckled at him, pleasantly devious, and gathered the crumpled remains of his suit. He was gone before Reno could think of what to say, if it would have been smart to speak at all.

While he was staring at the door, Tseng had collected the rest of their clothing, stacking the other Turk's with his customary neatness on the desk beside the man. He too said nothing at all as he headed for the door, but he at least made no threats; a hand brushed against the redhead's spine, and then he was gone as well, already as neat as he had been when Reno had first come in. The anger was still there, but Reno didn't think it was directed at him, this time. At the very least, it wasn't the same.

Shaking his head, he shoved himself off the desk and got dressed. The boss'd kill him if he overstayed his welcome, and after this, he'd play nice for a while. At least until he figured out exactly how it was he was supposed to react.

xxxxxxxx

The Turk ended up on probationary duties after all - Rude gave him word of it in the morning, a little annoyed that his partner had screwed things up for them once again. Reno put up with it with less grumbling than usual, but that had nothing to do with accepting his punishment. No, he had reason to be nonchalant. He'd woken up a solid ache, with more than a few livid marks standing out on pale skin, but none of that was surprising. The unassuming, unmarked envelope on his doorstep was.

With usual Turk paranoia he'd scanned it to make sure no one was trying to kill him today; nothing dangerous inside the heavy envelope. Nothing fatal to him, anyway: just a small video cassette, labeled in neat, familiar handwriting with a date and a time signature. No note, but the redhead didn't need it.

So he put up with boring days and his partner's irritation, because that was nothing. If Shinra tried to threaten him again, he had the upper hand. And if not... well, an interesting memory, to say the least.

Tseng passed, and Reno couldn't help but grin.

So much for 'superiors.'


End file.
